


Suffocating Darkness

by AnaWolf



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Hope, Other, Poetry, Sorrow, attempt at poetry, free form, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaWolf/pseuds/AnaWolf
Summary: Allen reflects on how he lost his home and his friends while still trying to have hopes for a better dawn.





	Suffocating Darkness

**Suffocating Darkness**

_The sun rises and I'm standing for one more day_   
_Still wondering if this is how it was meant to be_   
_Our days of hope, of laugher, all faded away._   
_Promises forgotten, only ashes remain today_   
_And if you looked at me now, who would you see?_   
_The Fourteenth Noah or the one I used to be?_

_I remember what I could see in your eyes_   
_The cold, the hate and anger you tried to hide_   
_All the fear of the blood I carry in me_   
_The blood of the Noah I could turn out to be_

_So I left, knowing there would be no turning back_

_Now I'm following this path on my own_   
_Bearing broken memories that pierce my mind_   
_Searching for a truth buried so deep within_   
_No matter what, I have to go on even if alone_

_Seen only as a monster by everyone_   
_Knowing the days of love and joy are gone_   
_Falling in the dark, trying to hold on the light_   
_Day by day slowly I'm devoured from inside_   
_Haunted by what I could see in your eyes_   
_I try to stand, I try to carry on_   
_But each day I'm deeper in the dark_

_I'm suffocating in the dark_

_Mana, you taught me to always keep going_   
_But I wonder for how longer my legs can bear_   
_With this pain that only keeps growing_   
_The late hours find me whispering a prayer_   
_In the hopes that someone, somewhere will hear_

_One arm for akumas, other for humans_   
_Only wanted to save souls from the Noah Clan_   
_Never imagined something like this would come_   
_Today I ask if someone would try to save me_   
_For wanting to protect, loneliness was the outcome_   
_So tired of walking, of fighting this war_   
_I don't believe my soul can be saved anymore_

_Seen only as a monster by everyone_   
_Knowing the days of love and joy are gone_   
_Falling in the dark, trying to hold on the light_   
_Day by day slowly I'm devoured from inside_   
_Haunted by what I could see in your eyes_   
_I try to stand, I try to carry on_   
_But each day I'm deeper in the dark_

_Sinking each day in the dirt, disgusting inside_   
_Called "enemy" by my home, a creature to be despised_   
_Perhaps my only salvation lies in death_   
_If it means peace then I won't resist_   
_And until the end I'll remain an exorcist_

_Still, what I want to hope for is a new dawn_   
_No matter if all dreams are to be broken_   
_No matter all the words that went unspoken_   
_For the dawn we dreamt together will come_   
_Our pain will fade and our tears will be gone_

_Until then I will wait and keep standing_   
_I will keep moving on, the truth I'll find_   
_Even in face of sorrow or slaughter_   
_Until my death, I remain Allen Walker_

* * *

**Anot** **her pitiful attempt at a poem. To be fair, I kinda liked this one (more or less). As always criticism is _very much welcome,_ as well as any advice that could make it better. Thanks people!**


End file.
